The Beasts
by Wild Fire3
Summary: Princess Jolene and Prince Duo go out of the castel bounds to find a legend of a beast who lives in the forest. But what they find was not expected....


Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
Princess Jolene was sitting in the castle library. There was a dim light cast by   
the candles around her desk. It gave a eerie look to the room. She was so into   
her readings that she did notice that a person had come in.   
  
"Hey PJ! What are you doing?" Called Duo.  
  
PJ was a little startled but she replied:  
"I'm hunting. What does it look like! I'm looking through the ancient scrolls."  
  
"Again! You must have looked at those things like a million times!" Sighed Duo.  
  
"Well I don't get to go off hunting on valiant white horses. Do I?"  
  
"Um, No."  
  
"So what I'm I do? I'm bored, mopping around castle, just cut it anymore!   
I've found all the secret passages made by the kings of the past. I want to  
go on an adventure!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But Princess Jolene, you're a lady there not supposed to such things!"  
  
"I don't care! I'd be a man if it ment I could on adventures. Besides   
I found this really interesting passage. It talks about this beast being   
condemned to wander the forests, for all eternity. And it also say that it   
can turn into a beautiful man. That is how he lures victims to his lair to  
feast upon there flesh. This beast also has a two servants that also turn   
into beautiful man and they help lure victims. They are not as beautiful   
as the Beast Master him self. They called the beast Heero in it's human form.  
Wufei and Zechs are his two servants."  
  
"What did they do that was so bad that they were cursed like this?   
Assuming that they were once men." Asked Duo.  
  
"Well it says that they killed the greatest king of all time. King Arthur."  
  
"You mean the guy that pulled the sword out of the stone." Exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Yes but they also committed the worst act ever."  
  
"You mean_." whispered Duo.  
  
Duo was really getting into the story that PJ was telling him.  
  
"Yes, they killed the wizard Merlin and stole his magic.   
But the magic of Merlin was indifferent to them and pot the  
curse on them. That they may wander this earth forever enable   
to satisfy the simplest of needs." PJ was now very dramatic   
about the whole thing.  
  
"Hey you guys shouldn't be in here. Kings orders." Quatre said as he came through the door.  
  
Both Duo and PJ jumped to about the ceiling.  
  
"Jesus Christ Quatre you scared us to death!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes brother next time knock." PJ said.   
  
"You should be in the same room with Duo. After all he is getting married.   
The King will his head if he new what you two where doing." Explained Quatre  
  
"Oh Quatre we have been friends forever and I was telling Duo a story. What is the harm in that?"  
PJ asked politely.  
  
"Duo is from the other kingdom and he is to be married to our sister." said Quatre  
  
"I know Quatre you don't have to tell me." She said a little angry.  
  
"Well you to had better leave for your sake." Quatre said.  
  
"We will leave, (Quatre looks at them funny) separately." She finishes.  
  
PJ follows Duo out the door and heads the opposite way he is going. She is heading back to   
her room.  
~ @ ~  
  
Duo is in his room pacing around when a soft knock on the door tells him that someone is there.  
  
"Who is it?" He asks, hoping that it is PJ.  
  
"It is your wife to be, dear." The voice says.  
  
"Oh this is just what I need." He whispers sarcastically.  
  
The woman opens the door and comes in.  
  
"Hello dear, I heard you we chatting with my sister, it this true?" She was very polite, but  
in her eyes there was an evil glint.  
  
"Yes it is. But what is it to you?" he asks.  
  
"Well it is my business if you are flirting with other women." She is still polite about   
it but the glint has grown.  
  
"No it is not! And It will never be any of your business!" He was very angry now.  
  
"Well what if it tell the king what has happened here?" Her eyes and voice were venomous.  
  
"I don't care what you say to the king or any body else, and I hope you go to hell bitch!   
Get out of my site of I will kill you." (he grins)  
  
With her smirk whipped off her face she left the room in a huff.  
  
"Bitch." He whispers after her.  
  
~ @ ~  
  
PJ was up in her room packing some clothing and food in a sack. She had changed out of her  
dress and into a pair of pants and shirt she had stolen. She was in a great rush.   
When she finished she headed out of her room locking the door behind her. Placed a note   
under the door and ran down the hall and down the stairs and until she came to the back door.   
She was about to got out when...  
  
"Hey where are you going? And what are you wherein?" It was Duo.  
  
"What does it look like I'm wherein? I'm going to see if the Beasts exist. She whispered the  
last part.  
  
"What-..?" But before he could finish his sentence she was out the door.  
  
"What for me!" He called out after her as he grabbed his sword and shield.  
  
"What are you doin?" She asked.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Duo said  
  
Laughs "Well okay but of you get killed then it is your fault."  
  
"Right then lets go." Duo said. 


End file.
